New Life!
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: It is now time for the obligatory bodyswap fic. Tokiko and Kazuki wake up to find themselves...changed. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

New Life?!

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

"Onii-chan, wake up! You'll be late for school!" Tokiko Tsumura opened her eyes and groaned. Just then the door of the room she was in was flung open and Mahiro barged in.

"Mahiro, what are you doing in my room?" Tokiko said, now more fully awake. Something felt different about her body, but she couldn't quite place it.

"What are you talking about, Onii-chan? I usually wake you up in the morning."

"Onii-chan?!" Then Tokiko noticed how masculine her voice sounded.

"Mahiro, who am I?"

"Did you bump your head on something Kazuki? You're scaring me!" Tokiko rushed to the nearest mirror. Instead of her golden eyes, she saw her boyfriends brown orbs and then she fainted.

* * *

Kazuki Muto was having a nightmare, he was sure of it. He had woken up and started towards the bathroom. He felt lighter and felt an odd weight on his chest. Then he looked into the mirror. He had somehow become his girlfriend. He tried pinching himself but unfortunately, he was awake. Fortunately Kazuki kept his wits about him. Rushing towards the first telephone he could find, he called his house. Mahiro answered.

"Nii-san…I mean Mahiro, is Kazuki there?"

"Oh Tokiko-san, he's passed out! I was about to call the paramedics."

"No! I mean just wait, I'll be there shortly, okay?"

"Alright, Tokiko. Get here quickly.'

"Okay." As soon as he hung up, Kazuki realized he had a huge problem. He had no idea how to get dressed as a girl.

* * *

Tokiko's eyes opened and she looked down at her body, seeing Kazuki's chest. She nearly fainted again but managed to stay conscious this time. Mahiro then came into the room and saw that her brother was awake. She rushed towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake Kazuki! What happened to you?" Tokiko hugged her back lightly.

"It's okay Mahiro; I'm just a little tired."

"Tokiko-san is coming over shortly."

"Tokiko?!"

"Yes Onii-chan. And you should really tell her to act more like your girlfriend in public. She's always so shy!"

"That's because…well…" But Tokiko was cut off by knocking on the front door.

"There she is now. I'll get it. Stay in bed, onii-chan." Mahiro then answered the door and nearly had a heart attack. Tokiko was standing in front of Mahiro with unkempt hair and wearing an outfit that didn't match in the slightest.

"Mahiro, where's Kazuki?"

"He's inside. Tokiko-san, are you okay? You're dressed…differently than normal."

"I'm fine." Kazuki then pushed past Mahiro and ran towards his room. As soon as he entered he shut the door.

"Kazuki?" He nodded and put a hand behind his head, grinning.

"Hey Tokiko-san. Do you know why this happened to us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cause

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

"No, why would I know that?!" Tokiko yelled.

"Well I didn't do anything. Hmm, well I guess Chouno would be the only one who could do something like this."

"HA HA HA! Yes I did it!" Chouno's voice called out from Kazuki's window. Before he could say another word Tokiko had grabbed him and dragged him inside.

"Change us back now!" She growled through clenched teeth. Papillion only smiled.

"No. And you should be thankful Tsumura, now you really get to know your lover. And besides, I haven't perfected the reversal process yet. You guys are guinea pigs for this."

"You…perverted, gay, annoying, baka!" Tokiko yelled.

"Thank you, you're too kind."

"Chouno I expect that you'll get done with the reversal process as soon as possible?" Kazuki asked.

"And miss out on Tsumura's embarrassment?" Tokiko's eyes flamed at this. "Don't worry I was just having some fun. Now I had best be off, I'm craving some pork buns." And with that the Homunculus flew away. Tokiko's now broad shoulders slumped. Kazuki came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Don't worry anata, this isn't permanent. And besides its bad for me to be seen sulking around." At this Tokiko whirled and pointed an accusing finger at her boyfriend.

"Speaking about image you are totally ruining my look!"

"Well it's hard to get dressed with your "endowments" in the way!"

"Are you even wearing a bra?!" At this Kazuki blushed.

"Eh, no?" Tokiko slumped to the ground.

"Just put me out of my misery God, please!" Just then Mahiro burst in the room with a bat in her hand.

"Onii-chan don't you dare molest Tokiko-san!" Then she whacked Tokiko over the head.

"Ouch! Mappy stop, I wasn't going to do anything!"

"It's true Mahiro." At this revelation Mahiro blushed furiously and helped her brother up.

"Gomen, Kazuki. I just heard you yelling about Tokiko-san's bra and I assumed that you were forcing her to do something bad."

"It's alright."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Dad and Mom are coming back from their overseas trip!"

"Great." Tokiko muttered but Mahiro didn't notice this.

"So are you going to school, Onii-chan?" Tokiko was about to respond but Kazuki cut her off.

"No Mahiro. Kazuki isn't feeling well. I'll take care of him though, so don't worry."

"Okay Tokiko-san." Mahiro then hugged Tokiko and kissed her on the cheek. "Get better Onii-chan and I'll see you after school." She then ran out of the room.

"Alright Kazuki you're going to learn how to dress accordingly, got that?" Tokiko glared at her boyfriend, who gulped.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Parents

AN: I do not own any of these characters. And this is AU for RK of course.

Tokiko knocked on the door of Kazuki's bathroom.

"Are you almost done?"

"Hold on a second, Tokiko! There all done!" Kazuki then opened the door and Tokiko nearly fainted from shock. Kazuki had chosen a black miniskirt with a white tank top. He had also applied black eyeliner just under his eyes. "I knew you would like it!" Kazuki said happily.

"Kazuki! Don't you dare go out in public dressed like that!"

"Why not?"

"It makes me look like a prostitute!"

"I think it looks cute."

"Well take it off now!"

"Alright, alright just give me a moment." Kazuki shut the door again and changed in a couple of minutes. Walking out Tokiko was pleased that he had chosen a pair of black jeans but he had also chosen a short T-shirt that showed off his bellybutton.

"Kazuki change your shirt, everyone can see your bellybutton!"

"Your navel's cute Tokiko. And besides when will I ever see you dressed like this when we're back to normal?" At that Tokiko's eyes gleamed and she smiled evilly at her boyfriend.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to do it, I'll play along." She then rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Tokiko what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Tokiko said in a sugary sweet voice. Kazuki was now very scared.

"C'mon Tokiko it's not that bad!" Tokiko then came out of the bathroom dressed in some black slacks and Kazuki's favorite red T-shirt. But then he got a look at what Tokiko had done to his hair. "You…cut my hair!" He screamed. Yes, instead of Kazuki's inverted V-shaped lock of hair, he now had normal spiky hair. Tokiko had also gelled his hair back, giving her a slick appearance.

"Kazuki I love you but I think you really needed a haircut. This makes you look sexy."

"My hair…" Kazuki sobbed in a corner of his room, rocking back and forth. Tokiko came up to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. It can grow back anyway, so don't worry about it." Kazuki sighed heavily.

"You're right as usual." Just then the front door opened and they heard someone entering the house. "Oh no, Dad and Mom are here! I've got to hide because if they see that I have a girl in my room I'll be grounded for sure!" Kazuki then hid under the bed.

"Kazuki, what are your parents like?" Tokiko asked him quickly. Sticking his head out Kazuki addressed his girlfriend.

"Father is gentle and mother doesn't really show her emotions that much unless she's around family but if she's angry about something, you'll know, trust me! Good luck!" Tokiko then sighed to herself and walked down to meet her boyfriend's parents.

"Kazuki, I've missed you so much!" Tokiko was then hugged fiercely by Kazuki's mother. Hugging her back lightly, Kazuki's mom broke away and looked at her son. Tokiko was in awe of her beauty. Long black hair, done in an old fashioned ponytail, cascaded down her back and her skin was very pale. Her brown eyes gleamed with joy at her son and here lips were upturned in a small smile. Then her eyes widened as she took in her son's new haircut. "You cut your hair?"

"Yeah I decided it's time to try a new look." Tokiko replied.

"Kazuki, could you help me with the bags?" A male voice broke in from the doorway. Tokiko went outside and saw a short man with long red hair and violet eyes. Kazuki's dad smiled at his son and ruffled his hair a bit.

"You cut your hair, eh? It's good to change your look every once in a while but I did Tomoe like it?"

"Mom didn't complain." She then grabbed one of the suitcases and carried it into the house.

"Kenshin, did you forget Mahiro's and Kazuki's gifts?" Tomoe asked.

"No anata, but let's wait for Mahiro to get home." Just then Tokiko saw Kazuki trying to sneak past the group and make it to the door but unfortunately he tripped and fell onto the ground. Tomoe and Kenshin instantly saw him and turned towards Tokiko.

"And who is this Kazuki?"


End file.
